From Onboard a Death Bound Ship
by fuzzzy22
Summary: The Titanic. Gigantic, and amazing. Beautiful, and mesmerizing. But you can't keep tragedy from happening. A classic Nejiten story. Pairings  NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hey guys! You probably weren't expecting this, but it was a quick idea, and I loved it, and I started working on it before I could forget the details. As you all know, it is a NejiTen love story. Mmk! It's based on the Titanic, and yeahh. Well, that's pretty much all I can say. Enjoy, my darlings! :D**

**Key~ **

_**Inner Tenten/Neji.**_

_Tenten's/Neji's thoughts._

Normal Text.

* * *

**Tenten's POV.**

To say it was BIG was an understatement.

No, it actually wouldn't. To say it was GIGANTIC was.

It was a chilly April morning. April 10th, 1912, to be exact. About to get on board the biggest ship in the world.

The Titanic.

I sighed. It was enormous! Just looking at it intimidated me a little, but nonetheless, I was excited.

My name is Tenten Miyazaki, and I was a second-class passenger. Along with my mother, and my younger brother, Yahiro.

I was 16 at the time being, and my little brother was only 10. My mother had raised us both after my father's death shortly after I was born. We were a middle-class family, who only wanted to see what future America had to offer us.

"Tenten, darling. Help me with this bag, would you?" my mother called.

I turned to look at her. "Sure thing, mom." I have her a warm smile, and went over to help her.

"Hey, Tenten!" Yahiro called.

"Yeah?" I looked to see him playing with a random small, white dog.

"Wouldn't you want to have a dog?" he asked with a toothy grin. He picked up the dog, and craddled him in his arms.

"Yahiro! Let the dog down! It could have rabies!" Mom scowled.

"Don't worry, ma'am. Akamaru doesn't have rabies or anything like that. Not even fleas!" a guy with with brown spiky hair said. He looked at me, and his smile widened.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" he extended his hand.

"Hey." I took his hand in mine, and we shook.

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my best friend, Akamaru!" I let go of his hand.

I smiled as well. "It's nice to meet you, Kiba. My name's Tenten Miyazaki. This is my family. My mother," I gestured towards my mother, who waved at him. "and my brother, Yahiro." I gestured towards my brother, who was playing with Akamaru again.

_**He's kinda cute..**_

_Yeah, I know... not really my type though._

"Well, my mom and sister are somewhere around here.. we kinda lost them, and that's how we bumped into you guys.." he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, we'd be happy to help you, dear!" my mother said. "What are their names, and what kind of passengers are you?" she asked, and looked around.

"We're middle-class passengers. My mom's name is Tsume Inuzuka, and my sister's is Hana Inuzuka. They're not that easy to miss. My mom has this huge gray dog with an eye patch, and my sister has 3 huge dogs with her." he said.

"Ohh, well, your family must really like dogs, then!" my mom exclaimed.

"Yeah. In fact, the Inuzukas are known world-wide for our dog-training skills, and for winning competitions, and all that kind of stuff." he grinned at Akamaru.

"Ohh, that's great!" I said, and smiled at him, and he smiled back. He played with the suspenders on his pants. Now, I could see that he was pretty well-dressed.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with a brown jacket over his shoulders, suspenders underneath, and brown dress pants. His shoes were black.

"Kiba! There you are!" we turned around, just to spot a lady approaching us. She had a huge gray dog with an eye patch. There was a slightly curvier young lady right behind her. She had 3 dogs with her. They weren't as big as the other dog, but they were pretty big.

Tsume and Hana Inuzuka.

"Ma! Where were you guys?" Kiba asked. Akamaru jumped from Yahiro's arms, and landed with a soft thud right next to Kiba's right foot.

"Young man! We were looking for you like crazy!" Kiba's mom, Tsume, grabbed Kiba's ear, and pulled it.

"OW! Ma! C'mon! Not in front of my new friends!" Kiba moaned.

"Oh, my! Where are my manners? It's very nice to meet you! My name is Tsume Inuzuka!" she offered her hand to my mom, and she took it.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Hide Miyazaki, and this is my family, my daughter, Tenten," she waved her hand towards my direction. I bowed my head slightly in respect, a polite smile on my face. "and my son, Yahiro." she did the same for my brother, who gave Tsume a huge toothy smile. Incredibly, Tsume returned the smile as well. It was just as goofy as Yahiro's.

"It's very nice to meet you all! And well, I believe you've met Kiba already. This is my older daughter, Hana." Tsume gestured towards Hana.

"It's nice to meet you all." she smiled at us.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, smiling at her.

_**She seems nice enough..**_

_Yeah. And she's pretty too._

"All aboard!" one guy from the Titanic's crew yelled, and everyone started cheering.

"Well, I guess it's time to go in!" Tsume said, grinning.

"Alright, let's go!" Kiba and Yahiro beamed, and ran ahead, both carrying a few bags with them.

As we walked up the ramp, the guy who had yelled earlier was taking the tickets.

"Hey, ma! You got my ticket? Kiba asked his mom.

"Yeah, got it right here." she was holding up a small, white piece of paper, with the words WHITE STAR LINE big on the very top. There were 5 stars along with some other letters. SECOND-CLASS PASSENGER was also written in pretty big words towards the bottom.

"Here you are." Tsume handed the guy 2 tickets. Hers and Kiba's.

"Thanks ma'am. Enjoy your stay. Next!" he yelled, giving Tsume and Kiba a paper, which had their room assignment. Hana gave him her ticket.

"Thanks ma'am. Enjoy your stay." he said as he took the ticket, and handed her her own paper. "Next!"

"Oh, that's us! Here's your ticket, Tenten." my mother said, and gave me my own ticket. It looked exactly like Kiba's. I handed it to him, and he gave me the little white slip.

"Thanks ma'am. Enjoy your stay. Next!"

_**Are those the only words this guy knows?**_

_...Apparently._

"C'mon, Yahiro! Walk a little faster! I'm carrying bags here!" mom said, hurrying Yahiro up.

"Yeah yeah, ok. Hey! Is our cabin close to Kiba's? I want to play with Akamaru! besides, Kiba is awesome!" He said, and he looked sincere.

"Maybe it will be, son. Come to think of it, where are they?" mom asked, and looked around.

"I don't know mom, but I think we should get moving. There are a lot of people who need to get to their rooms!" I said, and looked at my own small slip.

Cabin 924.

We walked towards the Second-Class cabins, and looked up at the cabin numbers one by one.

915, 916, 917, 918, 919, 920, 921, 92-

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" I said, as I bumped into someone. I looked up, and my chocolate brown eyes met a pair of Lavender white ones.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." His voice was as smooth as silk.

"N-no.. it was my fault.. forgive me." I couldn't look away from his eyes. His long hair was a dark coffee brown, and it was tied in a low ponytail. His face was a creamy pale.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, with suspenders, and black pants. His shoes were a shiny black.

He was.. simply beautiful.

_**Talk about perfect.**_

_...no kidding.._

He bowed slightly to show respect, and stepped around me to keep walking.

I turned around to look at him leave, and saw that he was staring back at me. I half-raised my hand in a waving fashion, and he gave me a small smile in return.

I felt my heart squeeze. I smiled back before he could turn around.

"Hey, Tenten!" Yahiro called from our room.

I didn't turn around. I could still see his long hair snapping behind him as he strode away.

"Y-yeah?"

"C'mon! We gotta go unpack!" he walked towards me, and grabbed my hand, to get my attention.

I sighed, but nodded, and turned around.

Yahiro was still tugging on my wrist, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

I smiled to myself as I remembered his smile. His eyes. His hair. His face.

Him.

* * *

**A/N~ YES! First chapter of my newest story is finished! I am seriously, loving this, and I can't wait to keep writing! of course, I'll still work on the other two stories, but this is.. just amazing. It all started out when I was helping my mom doing the dishes.. weird huh? But well, weird is good :D**

**I'd like to thank Midnight Insomniac for the tittle, and some other great ideas. Girl, you rock! Love ya! (: **

**I'd also like to thank Chichi11101, for just being so damned awesome. :D love you tons! You're amazing!**

**LOVE YOU BOTH! Anyways, you guys, please, show me some love, and review. No reviews, no update. That's how it works ^-^. hahahahaha anyways, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Any questions you might have, PM me, or drop in a review, and.. yeah.. you know the drill (:**

**Ohh and by the way, I made up a few of the things there.. so, yeah.. if it doesn't make sense, yeah. It's made up. (:**

**I love you all, my darlings :D Review! Until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Hey there folks! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy reading this. I can honestly say that this is the best idea I've had for a NejiTen story. Hahah (: anyways, I'll let you read now. Enjoy, my darlings!**

* * *

**Neji's POV.**

Chocolate brown eyes.

Chocolate brown hair.

_Her _chocolate brown eyes and hair.

Her hair was up in a single bun, and her bangs were over her face.

Her dress was simple.

White with lavender.. like my eyes.

As soon as I bumped into her, and heard her voice, I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Hey Neji." Shikamaru, my roommate and best friend greeted me as I walked in the door to our room.

He was laying on one of the beds close to the left wall. The bottom one at that.

"Hey Shikamaru." I replied, and sat down on a chair close to the window. Her cabin was just down the hall from ours.. maybe I could go ask for her name..

"Something troublin' you?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. He seemed bored. Like always.

"Huh? ..no. Everything's fine." I said quietly.

"yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but don't say it's nothin', cause I know you too well to believe that."

I sighed. Of course he would say that. "Well.. I bumped into this girl just now.." I trailed off.

Shikamaru didn't seem very interested, but asked "What's her name?" anyways.

I sighed. "I didn't ask her."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well, where did you see her?"

"Just don't the hall.. I think her cabin is around the 920's or something." I said, then I remembered the little kid calling her.

He had said _Tenten_. She had responded.

Tenten..

"Hey, wait.. I think I _do_ know her name.." I said.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked. His eyebrow raised.

"Tenten." I said slowly.

"Tenten..?" he asked.

"Yeah.. I think." I frowned at the last two words.

"What do you mean, 'I think'?" he questioned.

"When I walked away, she was just standing there, and this kid came to her. He said 'Hey Tenten!' and she replied.."

"So, then Tenten's her name. Kinda weird, huh.. So, what does she look like?" Shikamaru asked, getting up into a sitting position.

Strangely, I smiled. "She's.. different."

"Different how? Does she have an extra eye at the top of her head?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. He was smirking.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, but no. Her eyes.. they're a soft chocolate brown, as is her hair, which was tied up into a single bun. Her dress was white and lavender. Simple, but she made it look good. Her skin's flawless. Her smile sweet and radiant." I closed my eyes for a second, and imagined her in front of me. Waving, and smiling. My face heated up.

"Damn, Neji. I think you fell in love." he scoffed. I opened my eyes. The image of Tenten disappeared, only to be replaced by the small cabin room.

I blushed when I heard his remark. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you talk about her like she's some angel who just happened to bump into you." he paused. "huh.. then again, maybe it was just meant to be." I looked at him with my best 'What the hell?' look.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right. You're thinking the same thing." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon. Both of us know I'm right."

"..."

"Admit it." he said, laying back down, and closing his eyes.

"..."

"C'mon, Neji. Admit it. You fell for that 'Eighteight girl."

"_Tenten_." I corrected absentmindedly.

"See? What more proof do you need?"

"but, I don't even know who she is.. I merely bumped into her, and apologized, as did she."

Shikamaru sighed. "but you can't stop thinking about her.."

"yeah, so what?" I raised my eyebrow.

Shikamaru sighed. "Nothin'"

At that moment, a bell rang.

It was 12:00 P.M. Time to set sail.

"C'mon, Lazy-ass. Let's go say bye."

"Say bye to who?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Hmm.. your dad and your mom, maybe?"

"Oh.. right. I forgot they were out there.." Shikamaru groaned again.

"..How could you forget?" I asked incredulously.

"I dunno.. I just did." he shrugged.

"..."

"...?"

I sighed. C'mon. Let's go." I said, standing up, and pulling him along.

"Can't I sleep?" he glared at me.

"No. Your parents want to say good-bye to their little baby. Let's not make them wait." I said smirking. Shikamaru shot a 'Shut the hell up' kind of glare towards my direction. I ignored it.

_**You don't really care about Shikaku, and Yoshino. It's not because of them that you want to go out there.**_

_...what are you talking about?_

_**You know what I'm talking about**_

_...no I don't._

_**Yeah you do. You only want to see that Tenten girl you met before.**_

_..I-I don't know what your talking about._

_**Yes you do. You like her.**_

_..Stop talking nonsense._

_**It's not nonsense. You really do like her.**_

_How can I like someone I don't know anything about?_

_**Ever heard of 'Love at first sight?'**_

_...Yeah, but I'm not sure that applies right now._

_**Oh? And why not? What's so different about this case?**_

_..Everything.._

_**Starting withhhh?**_

_..I don't feel like explaining myself._

_**That's just because you can't find a valid reason.**_

_..This conversation is over._

_**Okay, okay.. but only for now. Ha. **_

"You okay, Neji?" Shikamaru asked. He was now walking on his own.

"Yeah.. just thinking.."

"About?" his tone seemed bored. We were walking right were, just a few minutes ago, I had met her.

Tenten.

"..Stuff.." I replied annoyed.

"Yeah, right.. stuff.. hey, isn't that the girl you were talking about?" he pointed towards a small group of people. I searched for her, but failed to find her.

"Where?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not there, genius. _There_." he moved my head to the left.

I caught sight of her.

Her beautiful eyes were looking down, her cheeks flushed. She looked.. sad.

Why?

We were now on the sky deck, where everyone was saying good-bye to their friends and family members. With the big crowd, I lost sight of her.

"Good bye- aunt Kami! We'll miss you!" the little kid who had called Tenten before yelled. He was standing on the railing, looking down.

"Yahiro, calm down.. not so loud!" another lady behind him scowled.

"But mom, if I don't yell, Aunt Kami won't hear me!" the boy, Yahiro, said. Quite loudly, I might add.

His mother sighed, and then looked around. "Yahiro, where is your sister?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tenten? She wasn't feeling well, so she went back to the cabin."

She wasn't feeling well? Could she be sick? Well, that would explain the flushed cheeks and the sad face..

"Hey, Yahiro!" a male voice came through the crowd.

Yahiro's face lit up. "Kiba! Akamaru!" he said happily.

"What's up, little man?" the guy had spiky brown hair, and was a little shorter than me. He had a small white dog with him. He seemed to notice something, or _someone_ was missing. "Hey, where's Tenten?"

"She went back to the cabin. She wasn't feeling well."

"Ohh yeah! I was wondering.. what cabin number did you guys get?"

"924." Tenten's mom answered.

"Dammit! I was hoping we would at least be on the same hall.."

"Well, what cabin did you guys get?" Tenten's mom asked.

"We got 965, and 966. Hana got her own room, but she's sharing with the dogs." he explained.

I wasn't listening anymore.

Cabin 924. Just 15 doors down from ours.

She was alone.. right now.

Wait, WHAT? No.. that sounded.. perverted.

_**Ha! I couldn't be more proud! Now, go get her, tiger!**_

_...What the hell are you saying?  
_

_**Just limit yourself to get to her room and talk to her. Now!**_

_..But why?_

_**Just do it! Pronto!**_

_..sigh.. fine!_

And before I knew it, I was in front of her room.

_**Ok. You've made it this far. Now, all you've got to do is knock!**_

_..right._

My hand balled into a fist. I raised it, determination dominating my mind.

Determination... to get to know her. To befriend her.

I raised my fist, ready to knock, when all of a sudden..

The door opened.

* * *

**A/N~ O: what will happen next? Oh god.. even I want to know xD hahahaha**

**anyways, I'm so glad I got this out.. I was so anxious to! I hope y'all like it!**

**I'd like to thank Midnight Insomniac, because you are awesome!**

**and Chichi11101, because I love you, and because you are an awesome friend! **

**You guys both rock!**

**I'd also like to thank every single one of you who has read this, reviewed (6 reviews already! That's amazing!), favored, added to the story alert, and all that good stuff. THANK YOU SO MUCH! my sincere gratitude towards all of you. **

**Alright. I'm done talking (: **

**Review, my dears! **

**Until next time, with much love,**

**~AliceOtaku**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ it's here! Chapter 3! i'm so glad to see that people are responding to this so well.. anyways. I have nothin' else to say, but.. Enjoy, my darlings!**

* * *

**Tenten's POV.**

I wasn't feeling well.

My stomach hurt, and my head was spinning.

Sea sick, maybe?

"Hey, Tenten? Are you ok?" Yahiro asked. He was walking right next to me.

"huh? ..oh yeah. I'm fine." I replied. I think my face gave me away, though.

"Well, you don't look so god." he said. Yup. I was right. I bet I looked horrible.

"..Gee, thanks. Always so encouraging, Yahiro." I rolled my eyes.

Bad idea.

My hand spun even more, and I had to support myself on the wall to be able to stand straight.

"Hey, maybe you should go back to the cabin.. Tenten, you look pale."

"..I always look pale." I replied. Well, more like mumbled.

"...No you don't. This is like, PALE. Paler than usual."

"Paler.. than usual?" I asked, and tried to stand straight.

It didn't quite work.

"Yeah. Go lay down, or something. I'll tell mom where you'll be and all." Yahiro offered.

"O-okay." I muttered, and attempted once again, to stand straight.

"..Do you need help?" Yahiro asked me. He sounded just a little concerned.

"No.. I'll be fine."

"...Okay.. but don't say I didn't try to help you when you fall off the ship!" he scoffed.

"...Thanks Yahiro." I said bitterly.

"No problem!" he grinned at me, and ran off.

"..that kid.." I tried to clear my head, and walked towards the cabin.

I got there with a lot of difficulty, but managed to not fall over once.

I opened the door, locked it behind me, and walked inside.

The small cabin was quite welcoming. The walls were white. The two beds were stationed on the left far side of the room. There was a chair in the middle center of the room. There was a small couch, with a coffee table in front of it.

I sat down on the couch, and took a deep breath.

I then heard someone's steps outside, in the hall. They stopped right in front of door.

Thinking it was my mom, or Yahiro, I struggled to get up, and open the door, only to find him standing there.

Him.

What was he doing outside my door? His hand was half-raised, as if he had been about to knock. His beautiful clear soft lavender eyes were wide open.

The surprise of seeing him standing there made my head spin even more, and I completely lost my balance. My head hurt too much.

I fell right on him.

_**How embarrassing, you klutz!**_

_...Just.. shut up. I can't think straight._

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard his voice through the ringing in my ears.

I realized he was holding on to me. My cheeks heated up even more.

"Hey.. are you..?" his voice full of concern.

Concern for me.

I tried to respond. "I.. I'm fine.." I attempted to get up, and walk on my own, but I tripped over something. I started to fall towards the floor. I waited for pain that did not come.

I was, once again, in his arms.

"You are definitely _not_ fine. You can't even walk." he pointed out quietly.

"N-no.. I'm fine." I said stubbornly, thought it was clear I wasn't.

He ignored me, and lead me to the couch where I had been sitting on before.

I closed my eyes, and tried to clear my head. I felt a pair of eyes watching my every move.

His eyes.

I took a deep breath to settle myself.

I reopened my eyes, to find him staring at me very intently. I blushed.

"I'm fine now. I'm serious." I said, and looked at my hands.

"..." he didn't seem to believe me.

"I'm not kidding.. I'm fine." I looked up. He was frowning.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything?" he raised an eyebrow.

"..Why do you care? I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am, so why are you so concerned?" I blurted out without thinking.

He didn't seem to mind my rudeness. "I.. I don't know." he muttered.

It then occurred to me that I didn't know his name.

"..Who are you? What's your name?" I asked, looking at him. He looked back.

"Neji Hyuga." he said slowly.

Neji.

"Neji.. Hyuga?" I raised both my eyebrows.

He nodded once.

We had been leaning in unconsciously. His face was only about 3 or 4 inches away from mine.

I blushed again.

"What about you?" he asked. I could smell his minty breath

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Oh.. I'm Tenten." he nodded.

"What's your last name?"

"Miyazaki." I replied.

He smiled again. My heart stopped for a split second.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tenten Miyazaki." he said, bowing in respect. I could tell he was joking around thought.

I smiled as well. "It's nice to meet you too, Neji Hyuga." I said in the same joking tone he had been using. I bowed as well. We laughed quietly for a few seconds.

I then realized something.

"So, why are you here?" I asked after we had quieted down.

"..You want me to leave?" he asked. His expression became devastated.

"NO! I.. no.. I didn't mean it that way.. I was just wondering how you knew which cabin I was in." I blushed as I stuttered.

_**You idiot.**_

_..what?_

_**Your ruining the moment! That was **NOT** the right question to ask.**_

He smirked.

"I overheard someone say your name, and the cabin you were in, so I decided to pay you a little visit." he said easily.

I nodded looking down, but as I realized something, I frowned. "But you didn't know my name before, or did you?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Well, after our first encounter, I heard your brother -Yahiro, right?-?" I nodded. "Right. I heard him say your name, and since you had replied, I thought that that must be your name, but I wasn't sure. Then, when I went out to the sky deck with my friend, I saw Yahiro talking to your mom, and she asked where you were. He told her, and my doubts were cleared." he took a deep breath.

I nodded. "But, I don't get it.." I said slowly.

"What is it you don't get?"

"..Why did you want to know about me? Like, my name." I asked, looking down.

That threw him off for a second. "I.. I'm not sure, actually. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since I bumped into you.." he answered truthfully. I could see he wasn't lying. His eyes confirmed it.

I smiled at him. I just couldn't help myself.

He leaned in, and I did too. I closed my eyes.

"TENTEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard my mother's voice coming from the door. My eyes shot open, and I gasped.

Neji backed away, fast as lightning, but that didn't help anything.

My mother had seen us.

"What is going on here?" she yelled. Mainly at me. She just glared at him.

"Mom, please.. There's no need to yell! I can explain.." I said.

"And your brother said that you were feeling sick! Ha! He's so going to get it! Covering up for you! How dare he!" she yelled some more.

She thought that I had skipped saying good-bye to aunt Kami, for some guy I didn't even know. No matter how handsome, I would never do that. Aunt Kami was my favorite aunt. I was devastated to leave her behind.

"Mom, please!" I said, quite loudly, and stood up, trying to calm her down. I guess it was a rushed movement, because my head spun, and I fell.

"Oh dear!" my mother said, and crouched down to try to help me.

She was late. Neji already had scooped me in his arms, and was placing me on the closest bed.

She didn't like Neji. I could see that.

"Tenten, darling! Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Now she was freaking out.

Bipolar much?

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "I'm fine, but you have to stop yelling.." I said, trying to listen through the ringing in my ears, and trying to clear my head.

I sucked in a deep breath, and reopened my eyes. Neji was standing by the foot of the bed, biting his slip. He was fighting a smile.

"Do you need anything? Ice, water, food? Anything, dear, say it, and I'll go get it for you!"

I took advantage of the situation. "All of those would be fine, thank you." I said with a serious expression.

"Right away, honey!" she ran out of the room exclaiming 'Oh dear! I must hurry! Oh dear, oh dear!'

Neji chuckled. "Nice." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled, and sat up. I sighed, as my head started spinning yet again.

"Are you really feeling sick, or was that all an act?" he asked, sounding amused.

I opened my mouth in disbelief, and swung my legs over the bed, trying to stand up, but again, I lost my footing, and started to fall.

He caught me, once again, and then chuckled. "Well, guess that answers that question." he said, and then he did something I did not expect.

He kissed my cheek.

I then heard the door being opened quietly.

"TENTEN!"

* * *

**A/N~ ahahaha. I'm so mean.. but you guys probably have an idea of who that is.. it's kinda obvious. Ha. Anyways, I really really really really really like the way this story is going! already so fluffy, ne? :D hahaha. Though Neji's kinda OOC.. Oh well! You all love him, ne? (: I know I do!**

**I really do hope you liked it. I will try my best to update my other stories fast as well.. I DID NOT ABANDON THEM they simply have more chapters than this, so I'm updating this one faster! :D hahahaah**

**Special thanks go out there to~ NICOLE! My bestest friend in the whole universe. I LOVE YOU TO DEATH! :D You are sooo helpful! I love you, Chika!**

**Thanks to Midnight Insomniac, because of all the advice you give me. Thanks! :D**

**Thanks to Chichi11101, because you ROCK! I love talking to you! :D so awesome! :D**

**OH! Happy Mid-Autumn festival to all of you! Have you seen the moon? It's so pretty! (:**

**anyways, I hope you liked it, my dears. R&R! (: **

**Until Next time, with much love, **

**~AliceOtaku **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ Chapter 4! Damn.. I can't believe I've written this much. I'm so glad you guys all seem to like it! Thank you all who read this! :D**

* * *

**Neji's POV.**

"Are you really feeling sick, or was that all an act?" I asked smirking.

She didn't seem to like that comment. She opened her mouth as if to say to say something, but failed to find the words. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, lost her balance and fell.

I caught her, and chuckled. "Well, guess that answers that question."

She was so close.. so close! I couldn't help myself, but to brush my lips on her delicate, soft creamy cheek. I lingered there for about 3 seconds.

We heard the door open softly, an a gasp.

"TENTEN!"

I almost dropped the half-fainted girl on my arms.

Almost.

"M-mom.." she mumbled. I picked her up gently, and placed her on the couch.

"Oh dear! Are you alright, honey? Do you need anything?" she freaked out.

Are you kidding? It was like deja vu all over again.

How could Tenten stand living with her? I didn't even know the woman, and she already annoyed the hell out of me.

The again, I guess that's just because would always show up at the wrong moments. The wrong, romantic moments. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need you to leave.. please?" she pleaded, looking straight at her mother.

"I.. but, I can't leave! I'm your mother!" she yelled.

Tenten winced when her mother's voice reached her ears.

"...That's why. Besides, it's not like Neji and I are going to do anything, but talk."

"..You and who?" her mother asked a little confused.

Tenten gestured in my direction. "That's Neji Hyuga, mom. He was nice enough to bring me to the cabin. He saw me struggling, and offered his help." she lied flawlessly. She kept her face straight.

Tenten's mom, Ms. Miyazaki, turned to look at me. "Is that right, Mr. Hyuga?" she raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest.

I was looking at Tenten when I spoke. I smiled. "Yes. That's exactly right." I then turned to look at the waiting woman, with a serious expression.

"It's that's so, then why were you just kissing her cheek?" she seemed pretty agitated.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but I was one step ahead of her.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it." I chuckled. "But, I can assure you that it was nothing of the sort. She simply tried to get up from her bed, and lost her balance. I caught her, but my foot slipped, and I almost fell as well, which caused our faces to brush slightly." I resumed, quiet flawlessly as well.

"Hmph. Well, I hope things were as you say.." she said, crossing her arms again.

Tenten pulled a devastated expression. "You don't believe me, your own daughter?" she looked close to tears.

"Oh, no, honey! You.. you know that's not what I meant.. oh dear." she exclaimed.

"Mom, I'd like to speak with Neji." Tenten said quietly.

Tenten's mom just stood there, nodding.

".. I'd like to speak to him.. _alone_." she said, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh! But, are you sure? I mean, you don't even- ..you know, now that I think about it, how did you two meet?" she asked suspiciously.

"I told you, mother. He helped me get here safely." Tenten said easily.

Ms. Miyazaki looked at me, and I nodded once.

"Hmph. Fine then. But I'll be watching you two.." she turned around sharply, opened the door, and left.

After the door closed, we both smiled at each other.

"Good job with the acting and faking." I smiled wider.

"Well, nice save with the falling story." she chuckled.

I bowed. "Thank you, Miss Miyazaki." her smile widened.

"So, did you really want to talk to me about something?" I asked her.

"Hm.. well, there are some things I'd like to know about you.." she said thoughtfully.

I sat on the bed, right next to her. "Well, ask away. I have plenty of time." I said easily.

"Actually, I'd prefer if we could talk outside of this cabin.." she said, looking around the small room.

"..But you can't even walk straight." I said, stiffing a laugh when she glared at me. "Well, I mean.. if you really want to, I don't have a problem with it.." I trailed off. She smiled. "..but I do hope you realize that it means I would have to carry you.." I continued. She blushed a lovely shade of red.

"Y-you wont have to do that. I'm sure the reason I'm feeling this way, is because I haven't been feeding myself like I should.. and I don't sleep much.. my life's pretty stressful." she said, looking at little sad.

"Well, first of all, I _would_ have to. But I don't mind. You're not heavy at all.. Even my luggage is heavier than you!" I mocked. She glared. "and, as for the rest, when you're with me, you won't have to worry about those. I'll make sure you eat and sleep like you should."

She smiled at me, then raised an eyebrow. "And by that I assume you are planning on spending a lot of time with me?" she questioned. A smile was forming on her lips.

"Heh. Not a bad idea." she chuckled.

"Well, is there anything you'd like to know about me?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah.. How old are you?"

"I just turned 16." she replied easily.

"Well, when's your birthday?"

"March 9th... what about you?" she tilted her head a little. She looked cute.

"I am 16 years old as well." I said, smirking.

"Birthday?" she raised an eyebrow.

"July 3rd."

"Ahh." she said.

"What's your favorite color?" I questioned.

"Lavender." she said quickly.

We both blushed.

"What about you?"

"Hm.. I'd have to go with gray.. or maybe white" I said thoughtfully.

"White? I mean, gray I understand.. but white?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.. I like it. It calms me down. Keeps me relaxed." I explained.

"Oh.." she shrugged, accepting my answer.

"So, what's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"hmm.. I like pandas," she said with a smile. She looked at me. "how about you?"

"I.. like birds.." I said, hesitating a little bit.

"Birds? Do you have a favorite type, or just all in general?"

"Well, I like falcons.." I said with a sly smile. "but I really just like all birds."

"Oh, well, that's great!" she grinned.

"So, your favorite book?" I continued to ask.

"Hm.. I have a few. I really like _Pride and Prejudice, _and _Romeo and Juliet,_" she said. "What about you?"

"hmm.. I think I'll have to get back to you on that one later. I've read far too many books to single just a few out." I answered with a small chuckle.

"Alright." she smiled.

"So, what's your favorite hobby?" I asked.

"Hm.. I guess.. just hanging out with friends. I never really gave much thought to my hobbies. I guess.. fortune-telling. Oh! I also like taking long walks at night." she said slowly.

"At night? And why is that?"

"You can look at the moon, and the stars.. and during the summer, night walks are the best." she grinned.

"Heh. You got that right."

She smiled. "So, how about you?"

"Hobbies.. hmm, I like Meditate." I said slowly.

I half-expected her to laugh, tease, mock me, or something along those lines.

But she didn't.

"Meditating? That's awesome! I've always wanted to try it.." she grinned at me.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help you meditate one of these days." I grinned back.

"Would you really?"

I don't know why, but I was willing to do anything to spend time with her. I nodded.

"That would be so much fun! Thanks!" she beamed, and hugged me.

I blushed, but hugged her back nonetheless.

She realized what she had just done, and froze. She pulled back quickly, blushing crazily.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of... I'm sorry." she bit her bottom lip. She seemed anxious.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. I don't mind. I was just kinda surprised. I'm not really used to girls hugging me." I explained.

"Ohh, well, if you want to spend time with me, you're going to have to used to it, 'cause I'm a hugger." she grinned at me.

"Are you now.." I said, blushing a little.

"You want more proof?" She threw her arms around me without waiting for my answer. I gasped quietly, and blushed crazily.

She giggled, and her hold on me tightened.

I was.. shocked.

_**Ask her on a date.**_

_..Why?_

_**Because you really really really like her. And because she's hugging you.**_

_So what if she is? _**(A/N~ Notice he didn't deny it! O:)**

_**You're enjoying it.**_

…

_**You know I'm right.**_

Sigh..

She giggled one more time, and let go of me. Until she pulled away, I had not noticed that my arms had unconsciously wrapped around her shoulders. I dropped them, and just sat there like a retard.

"...That's going to take a while to get used to." I mumbled.

She laughed. "But honestly.. you liked it." she teased.

My cheeks heated up even _more_. "Of course not.." I looked away embarrassed.

When she didn't answer, I turned to look at her. There was a sad frown on her forehead, but a sly smile on her lips.

I did not like to see her sad.

".. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." I looked at my hands ashamed.

"No don't worry about it. I get that a lot." she said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked quite stupidly.

She shook her head. "No matter.. Let's talk about something else.. Tell me about your family?" she said, with a smile on her lips.

Family.. always a touchy subject for me.. yet, I felt like I had no secrets with her.

"Well.. my father died when I was 4 years old.." the look on her face stopped me.

"..I'm really sorry." she mumbled.

I smiled a little. "It's alright. I'm over it now."

"..But.. 4 years old.. you were so young when it happened.. I don't know what I would've done.." she looked at her hands.

"Well, it wasn't easy. At all." I said. "I remember days in which my uncle would take me, and my two cousins -Hinata and Hanabi- to the park, and I would see kids with their parents. I remember thinking 'Why don't I have my parents with me? Did I do something wrong? Why did they both have to leave me?' but I was young back then, and didn't quite understand what death meant." I said, looking out the port hole on the wall, and out into the ocean.

"That's.. that's horrible. And in a way, I understand how you felt." she said, playing with a teddy bear that was laying on the bed. It was Yahiro's, I would suppose.

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yes. My father died shortly after Yahiro was born. He got shot one night, when he was taking a walk with my mom. It was late, and pretty dark. Bullet to the head." she sighed sadly. She hugged the teddy bear close to her heart.

"I'm really sorry.. How old were you?" I felt rude asking, but couldn't help myself.

"I was 6."

Only two years older than me.

"I'm really sorry.. that must've been hard on ya, huh." I muttered wholeheartedly.

"It's ok.. I got over it a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean the wound has healed." I said quietly.

"No, of course not. It just means I've learned to accept and live with it. The loss of a loved one never heals. You just forget. Time makes the pain better. Doesn't heal it completely, but makes it bearable." she said quietly.

So, she did understand how I felt. Even now..

She kept talking. "So, tell me about.. I dunno.. your lovers." she said with a grin.

Lovers..

"I've never had a girlfriend, or anything of the sort before." I answered honestly.

"What? Are you serious?" she seemed pretty surprised, and shocked.

"I'm completely serious. Is it really that surprising?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" she said, in disbelief.

"And why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, look at you!" she said, waving a hand in my direction.

I raised both my eyebrows in confusion.

_**You idiot. She's saying you're attractive.**_

_...She is?_

_**Yes!**_

"Well, I mean.. I think -and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so- that you're.. attractive." she blurted out.

_**Told ya.**_

…

I smirked. "Do you, now.."

She blushed. "Yes. Very."

It was my turn to blush, and it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Well, you're very attractive as well." I said, smirking when her face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Well, I-"

"TENTEN!" we heard a young voice, and then the door burst open. Yahiro and the boy from before, Kiba, stood there, with the dog, Akamaru.

"Y-Yahiro! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, trying to get up into a sitting position.

"Came to announce that it's lunch time.. but looks like you're busy.." Kiba said, smirking.

"Huh? Ohh.. I, umm.." she didn't know what to say.

"Kidding, Tenten. Well, It's nice to meet you, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba grinned at me, and extended his hand.

I took it, and we shook.

"Neji Hyuga. Nice to meet you."

"Neji? Well, I'm Yahiro! Tenten's brother!" he said proudly.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you, Yahiro."

He grinned again.

"Oh, yeah! Tenten, mom said that she wanted to introduce you to some girls she met just now, so she wants you guys to hurry, and get to the Dining Room. PRONTO!" he said, when we didn't move.

I turned to look at Tenten. "You need help getting there?"

She thought for a minute. "I don't think I'll need you to carry me, but do stay close.. just in case, you know."

I nodded, and little did i know how easy it would be it would be to stay close to her.

* * *

**A/N~ Chapter 4! I couldn't update yesterday, 'cause my parents are.. actually, I wont get into that.. grr.**

**I'd like to thank Midnight Insomniac, for all the support! Love you!**

**Chichi11101 for being such a great friend! I love you too, chika! :D**

**Have you guys read their stories? No? GO READ THEM. PRONTO! :D hahahah. I love saying that. Spanglish FTW!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it.. like, really. OH! I might not be able to update tomorrow.. I'm going to a 30 Seconds To Mars concert, (YAY ME.) and I'm going to be too excited to write anything xD Let's hope I can, though. (:**

**OOC Neji.. now. If you don't like him, I'm sorry. Tell me then, what would be a good way to portray him.**

**OH YES. Speaking of portraying, I bet you guys are wondering why he's a Second-Class passenger. The answer is simple. He is always portrayed as a mean, rich guy who doesn't give a damn about others. I wanted to change that for my story. **

**Another question I got, was why I chose Shikamaru, instead of Lee as his best friend. Yet again, the answer is simple. Well, more like answer_s_. Shikamaru is my second favorite guy character (Neji being first), and I've always wanted to write a story where they'd be best friends. I thought this was a good opportunity, so, thereee. Hahaha.**

**Any other questions you have, just drop in a review, or PM me, and I'd be happy to answer them for you.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, AND READ, AND.. all those (: YOU GUYS ROCK! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Until next time, with much love, **

**~AliceOtaku**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ I know you must hate me at this point O_O It's been a LONG time since my last update.. I know.. but bear with me. I had writer's block.. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, my darlings. :D**

* * *

**Tenten's POV.**

"It's alright, Neji. I'm not going to fall over, or nothing like that." I said, and rolled my eyes.

He cracked a smile. "Not taking a chance." he walked next to me.

I rolled my eyes, but linked his arm with mine nonetheless.

He looked at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Not taking a chance." I said, trying to mimic his voice tone.

"Tenten!" I heard my name being called.

I turned around, to see my mother rushing to us.

"Oh, great." I muttered annoyed, and sighed.

Neji looked at me with an amused expression.

"Tennie-dear! I want you to meet a few people!" Mom said, a few feet away from us.

"Dear God, let them be girls, and not men." I murmured.

Neji smiled one more time.

"Tenten!"

"...Yes mother?" I replied.

"Where have you been?" she had reached us by now.

"On my way to the dinning room..?" It came out like a question.

"Well, did Yahiro and Kiba tell you that I want you to meet some very nice girls I met just a few minutes ago?" she questioned.

"Yes. They mentioned something of the sort." I said with a sigh. Neji cracked another smile. I realized my arm was still linked with his. I tightened my hold. My mother finally noticed him.

"Mr. Hyuga, nice to see you again." she said politely.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, Ms. Miyazaki." he replied, bowing slightly in respect. Mom inclined her head.

"Tenten! Are you feeling better?" Kiba came, practically and literally bouncing in our direction. Yahiro and Akamaru were on his shoulders. They jumped to a stop once they had reached us.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." I said.

"Yahiro, get down from there. Oh! Tennie-dear, follow me! We'll go meet those wonderful girls I talked to you about." she looked at Neji. "And.. You may bring your friend along if you wish."

I smiled, and tightened my hold on his arm, once again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji smirk.

"Hey, Neji." we heard a male voice coming from behind us. We turned around, and spotted a guy, with a pineapple hair-do.

And by pineapple hair-do, I mean, pineapple hair-do. His dark brown hair was tied up in a high, spiky ponytail. It was the perfect resemblance of a pineapple.

"Shikamaru." Neji acknowledged.

Shikamaru looked at me, then at our linked arms, and smirked at Neji.

"Tenten," Neji said slowly. He was looking at Shikamaru. "I'd like you to meet my best friend, and roommate, Shikamaru Nara." he explained, waving his free hand in front of himself, towards Shikamaru.

"It's nice to meet you, Tenten." Shikamaru said, smiling lazily at me. He extended out his right hand, and I took it in mine, shaking.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shikamaru." I said, returning the smile, thought not lazily.

He let go my hand, and stuck his in his pocket. "Yeah. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person." he smirked at Neji.

Neji shot him a warning glare.

He's heard a lot about me? Could it be that I really had that big an impact on Neji?

Shikamaru chuckled.

"..Right, listen, Shika, we're going to go with Tenten's mother -Ms. Miyazaki over there-," Neji gestured towards my mother, who smiled politely. "To meet some girls Ms. Miyazaki met. She wants Tenten to meet them as well. I'm going to accompany them. Don't wait for me. Go ahead and have lunch." Neji said.

"Hmm.." Shikamaru turned to look at my mother. "Is it alright if I accompany you as well?" he asked politely. Neji rolled his eyes.

My mother nodded. "Certainly." she smiled. "There is no problem with me." She added.

Shikamaru grinned. "Thank you." he said.

"Alright! Let us be off then!" Mom announced happily.

We nodded.

"Kiba, would you look after Yahiro for me? Make sure he eats his lunch before he even touches his dessert, please?" mom asked.

Kiba beamed. "Sure thing!" he said, grinning.

"Oh, thank you!" mother said, and walked away, mumbling something about Kiba being a great gentleman.

..He didn't seem like the usual, and normal gentleman to me..

However, Neji did.

He was.. perfect in every way.

I realized I was still holding on to him. Banishing the embarrassing thought from my mind, I looked down, trying to hide the rising heat in my cheeks.

"..Are you alright?" he murmured in my ear, as we followed after my mother.

My eyes widened, as I wasn't expecting him to speak to me. I turned my head around to look at him, only to blush intensely.

His face was merely a few inches from mine.

And by a few inches, I mean,

Like, two inches.

Our noses brushed together. I could feel my face practically change colors, from a pale peachy color, to a scarlet crimson. His lavender moon-like eyes, staring into mine, seemed to be looking for something.

The phrase 'Your eyes are the windows to your soul' suddenly popped into my head.

I didn't know if it applied, but it seemed.. appropriate.

Whatever he found, he seemed to like, because the corners of his lips curled up into a small smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'm fine, thank you." I whispered, and then turned my head forward reluctantly.

He pursed his lips into a tight line. Upon seeing this, I squeezed his arm, which I was still holding.

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. The sight made me smile as well.

Mom was still talking nonsense. Shikamaru followed silently behind. I could hear him yawn. Mom turned around, and said, "I'm sure you'll like these 4 young ladies. They're most agreeable. Such nice manners.." she trailed off, gushing happily.

"..Right.." was my only reply.

Neji smirked.

We arrived at the sky deck a few minutes after that, and walked a little until we found a white bench.

"This is where they decided they would meet us. They should be here any second." Mom said, sitting down.

The bench was quite long. Neji, Shikamaru, mom and I fit perfectly, and there was still a big space to spare.

Neji sat next to me, I sat next to my mother, and Shikamaru sat next to Neji.

"Mom, what kind of passengers are they?" the thought hadn't occurred to me, and I prayed they weren't some stuck up first-class bitches.

Mom thought for a minute. "If I am correct, 1 of them is a first-class passenger.." she said. Sigh. Great. She then looked at Neji, frowned, and was deep in thought once again.

"Alright, well, what about the rest?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but neither of them are third-class passengers, that I can assure you." she said.

I rolled my eyes, but said, "Alright." nonetheless.

Shikamaru seemed to be dozing off. I wasn't sure until I head a low snore. I looked to see him leaning on Neji's shoulder. He didn't seem to really mind.

I smiled at the sight. If it wasn't for the hair, and the eyes, I would say have Neji and Shikamaru were brothers.

"Oh, Tennie-dear! Here they come!" mother exclaimed, getting hold of my free arm. She pointed to the left, with her own free hand.

I looked.

4 young girls walked in our direction, from afar, thought not so far away that I couldn't make out they're faces and details on their clothes. They were walking slowly.

My eyes widened just by looking at them.

I mean, seriously!

They were _so_ pretty!

The shortest girl wore her midnight blue hair to her neck, and had bangs over her forehead, and some that went down her face, shaping it nicely. She had little golden flower decorations on her hair.

Simple, but elegant. I then noticed her eyes.

They were just like Neji's, but they weren't lavender. They looked.. just white. Her make up was done nicely as well, making her white eyes stand out.

Her indigo dress was colossal. She had great jewelry on, such as a silver and gold pendant, matching earings, and a pretty thick golden bracelet.

All of those pieces of jewelry were outshone by the very same diamonds, that rested on themselves. Small or big, they were beautiful nonetheless.

..She couldn't be related to Neji, right? I mean, he was a second-class passenger, and this girl was clearly, a first-class one.. I decided I would ask later.

The next girl that caught my eye, had a dirty blonde side ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her teal eyes were stunning, and bright. Her beige dress was simpler than the first girl's, but still pretty, and elegant.

She wore small, golden earings, and almost no make up.

_She's the prettiest_, I thought.

The next one had **_PINK_** hair, and green eyes. Odd combination..

Her make up, unlike mine, left her eyes unattended.

Her pink dress had pretty cherry blossom designs. Her hair was down, reaching her mid-back, and she wore a hot pink hair band on her hair.

The next girl was a blonde. Platinum blonde. Her high ponytail was adorned with a blue hair tie. Her make up was just as nicely done as the first girl's.

Her baby blue dress was as simple as the pinkette's, and she had matching, baby blue eyes.

My mother stood up, pulling me and up with her.

Shikamaru fell onto the bench, as he had still been sleeping on Neji's shoulder.

He awoke startled, and jumped up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, and covered a yawn with the other.

The girls reached us.

"Oh, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, thank you so much for coming to meet my Tenten!" she smiled nicely at them.

The pinkette smiled back at my mother. "It was our pleasure, ma'am." she turned to look at me, with a smile as well. "I'm Sakura Haruno, It's nice to meet you!" she said, extending her hand. I took her hand in mine, and we shook.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." I smiled back, and let go of her hand.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you!" the platinum blonde, Ino, said with a goofy grin. She reminded me of Kiba instantly. She extended out her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, Ino." I said, smiling politely again.

"My name's Temari Sabaku," the girl with the blonde hair, and teal eyes said, half-smiling at me. She extended out her hand. "Nice to meet you." I took her hand in mine, and shook, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Temari." I said.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." she said shyly, and quietly. She stepped in front of us.

Hyuga? Then she _must_ be related to Neji, right? Same eyes, same last name..

She looked at Neji, and smiled a little. He bowed slightly, showing her respect. He knew her, that I could tell.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata." I said nicely.

My mother was smiling happily all the while. She then pretended to remember something important, and left saying she'd meet with the girls later.

She left, smiling happily once again.

Shikamaru yawned, and sat back down. Temari was watching him, her eyebrow raised.

Neji stayed by my side.

"Hey, Neji?" I asked the long haired boy, who was still captive by my grip.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at me.

"Are you related to Hinata?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's my cousin." he explained.

"I see." I murmured, and smiled at the girl. She seemed to be one of those quiet, shy girls who never speak up in a big group of people.

The rest chatted among themselves, and were nice enough. Mom had been right. They were very agreeable.

After awhile, I got hungry, and decided it would be a good time to go have some lunch.

The rest of the girls agreed. I found out that Sakura, Temari, and Ino were second-class passengers. I had been right. Hinata was the only first-class passenger in our little group. She excused herself, and walked away. Neji didn't even glance at her. He didn't seem to like her much.

I decided not ask about that right now, seeing as I thought he might be a little uncomfortable with the subject.

We walked to the dinning room, to find Kiba, Yahiro, along with a few other guys.

"Hey Neji! Hey Tenten!" Yahiro called to us.

I smiled at my younger brother as we approached them.

"Hey." I said. Yahiro came over, and stood next to us. He looked at Neji for a second, giving him a weird kind of glare. Neji just stood there, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was.

This went on for about 2 minutes, until Yahiro finally sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I approve." he said, closing his eyes, and sighing again. Kiba doubled in laughter, along with the guys next to him.

I felt my face change colors.

Yahiro did _**NOT**_ just say that. In front of Neji.

He is as good as dead now.

Neji just ruffled his hair, and smirked.

"Nice to know you approve, little man." he said jokingly.

I smiled, and bit my lip.

I knew he was kidding. I then realized.. that I wish he wasn't.

_**O: Oh my god! I am so proud. -sniff sniff-**_

_..Don't even start.._

_**But you just realized what you really fe-**_

_I've only known him a day, for God's sake!_

_**Ever heard of Love at First sight?**_

_Oh dear God. I should've known you would've pulled that on me._

_**Of course. I am you, after all. You are in love with Neji Hyuga!**_

In love.

The words echoed in my mind.

Could it really be?

Was.. was I really in love?

* * *

**A/N~ O: Oh yeah. Finally finished. So, did you like? :D tried to put in the slightest amount of fluff possible in this. Now, I know you're all wondering, "Why the hell would she do that? This is a NejiTen fanfic!" But the reason is, that this chapter was supposed to open Tenten's eyes to her new, shiny love for our favorite long haired boy. :D**

**Also, there was the introduction new characters! There will be more introductions in the next chapter as well, so bear with me.**

**Special thanks, as always, go out there to Midnight Insomniac, for the great friendship we have so far, the ideas, and, for being so damned AWESOME! Freakin' love you to death, girl!**

**Btw, go read her stories. Go. Now! ^_^ They're like, AMAZING. O_O Not. Even. Kidding. **

**So, go do it! :D They're NejiTen stories too, so, you'll love them. ^-^**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please review, but no flames, please. O_O**

**With much love, until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


End file.
